


So the flowers can grow back again

by angryjane



Series: The Ones Where People Find Out [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agatha Wellbelove's Life in California, Aromantic Agatha Wellbelove, Asexual Agatha Wellbelove, Asexual Character, California, F/F, F/M, Gen, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjane/pseuds/angryjane
Summary: Agatha's moved on.





	So the flowers can grow back again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angxlsgrxce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlsgrxce/gifts).



> uhhh this is realted to my other fic, the one where agatha finds out
> 
> you don't gotta read that one tho!!!
> 
> title and included lyrics from "the seed" by aurora. that song is so GOOD. it has viking vibes, and it's more or less about climate change.

It'd been exactly four hours since she'd landed in California.

She pulled out her phone to check the time, but it was dead.

Didn't matter anyway- it wasn't like she had plans.

Outside her window, the sunny skies she'd been promised were missing, replaced with a murky grey haze. No birds chirping, no palm trees swaying.

Figures.

After digging up her charger and finding the nearest outlet (hidden behind a wall of boxes), she collapsed into the naked mattress sitting on the floor in what was to be her new bedroom.

"Goodnight, Agatha." She mumbled, because there was no one else to do it.

 

\-----

 

The next day brought the sun. Bright, yellow, dancing across the gorgeous streets full of their gorgeous people. The skies were so _blue_ , not like the tainted grey she'd known in England.

"Good morning, Agatha." She greeted herself, still flat on her back in her new bed. She stank like a dumpster and her clothes were a rumpled heap hanging off her body. Her mother would have a fit if she saw her like this.

Agatha smiled.

The water in hr apartment was, blessedly, already turned on. She dug out a towel and some shampoo from her stack of shit and took a shower, dragging herself out of the steam to prance around naked looking for something to wear.

She tripped on the edge of a box and tumbled to the itchy carpet with a shout and a curse, followed by a giggle.

There was a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" She stood and pushed soaking mop of her hair behind her shoulders and tightened the towel around her chest before going to open the door.

There was a boy there, maybe five feet tall, with shaggy brown hair and a stupid-cute grin.

"H- Uh," the boy's eyes dropped down to her attire-- or lack thereof, "I was just going to welcome you to the building, but I can come back at another time if you'd like...." He trailed off, looking down.

"Nono! Hold on, stay right here."

She waited for him to nod before closing the door and grabbing the nearest piece of clothing-- a too-big shirt, one of Simon's old ones she couldn't bring herself to part with-- and pulled it on before opening the door again, towel in a heap at her feet.

"Come in!" She told the boy, smiling. He nodded sheepishly and followed her in. He walked sort of slowly, Aggie thought-- carefully, cautiously, like he wasn't sure what to do with his body.

"I'm Agatha,by the way." She told him, flitting around the mess to pick out the things for making tea, while he perched on a box.

"I'm Andy." He replied, watching her scramble through the mess of boxes with a mall grin. "Did you just get in last night?"

"Yeah," _There's_ that stupid teapot, "From England."

"I could tell." He giggled, and she tilted her head at him curiously. "Your accent, I mean..." He trailed off, a hand coming up to rub at the back of his head nervously. Cute.

"Oh. Yeah. I've never been to the States before."

"Well, how do you like it so far?"

Aggie paused, glancing out the window at the sun and the birds.

"I think I'm going to be just fine here."

 

\-----

 

Andy stayed until dinner that night, and the two of them ordered pizza, eating it out of the box on the itchy carpet while the sun set outside the window. The fading light splashed around on Andy's muddy hair and pink cheeks, and for a second, Agatha thought about Simon. She missed him.

But then Andy smiled at her, and his smile wasn't like Simon's. His was slow and shy, not at all like Simon's. She smiled back.

 

\--------

The next day, Agatha cranked her dinky little radio up as high as it'd go and listened to shitty American pop while she unpacked her boxes. Really, there wasn't much-- just her clothes and knick-knacks, and the cheap appliances and useful shit she'd picked out in a rush before climbing on a plane across the sea.

It was about noon or so, during a commercial break-- did she need a new car? just $14,999 and her soul for a new Chevy!-- or did she want to see Shrek on Ice? tickets on sale now!-- when there was a knock on the door.

It was Andy, looking sheepish in a turtleneck, hands tucked in its sleeves as he dug his fingers into the hem.

"Um, hi, Agatha." He started, then stopped, glancing up at her, then down, "So, I was wondering if you'd like to come on a picnic with me?"

A picnic? She'd never gone picnicking before-- it'd get her clothes dirty, Mother always said-- but it did sound appealing. It was so _pretty_ out there.

"Sure. Give me five minutes?"

He nodded dutifully, then turned to go.

"Wait, no, just wait here, silly."

"Oh." He laughed easily, eyes crinkling in the corners, "Right."

The picnic was lovely.

 

\-------

If only her mother could see her now-- a _waitress._ Filling coffee cups, not spelling them full. Sweeping the floor instead of just **_Clean as a Whistle_** -ing the dust out of her way. Smiling at customers, taking their orders, dashing through the diner with trays of cheap food balanced on her pretty shoulders.

" _You were made for more than this,"_ Aggie could imagine her mother saying, and she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tom, her boss, was glaring at her, and she could just _see_ the steam pouring out his ears. She stifled another laugh and picked up her tray of hashbrowns and eggs, relishing in the way her thin skirt flew out in an arc and brushed his shins as she whirled around to go back to the floor.

"Sorry, sir." She called half-heartedly behind her back.

She found she wasn't all that sorry.

 

\------

 

One dreary afternoon, the sky grey and the pavement sopping with hail, Andy kissed her. They'd skipped their weekly picnic, and were playing board games on her bed.

His lips were chapped, but gentle, and she smiled against him.

"Was that okay?" He asked, pulling away.

"It was."

"Can I do it again?"

"You may." She felt like a princess with her suitor, a feeling she used ot despise. It felt good now.

 

\-------

 

"Aggie," Andy had his head in her lap, eyes closed and breathing slow. She'd thought he was asleep, honestly.

"Yeah?"

"I--" He stopped, turned a little in her lap, his face burying in her sweater.

"What is it, dear?" She loved calling him dear. "Something wrong?"

"I." He sighed again. "Do you like girls?"

"Uh?"

"Nevermind, it was stupid. Forget I said anything."

"Honey, no. It's not stupid." She put a hand in his hair and brushed it back. It was getting longer now. She liked it. "Do I like girls as friends or am I bi?"

"...The second one." He was quiet, unsure.

"Yeah, I like girls. You know I don't really want to have sex, like, ever, but I like them. Why? What brought this up?"

Adny was quiet for a long time now, and Aggie thought maybe he'd fallen asleep.

"I think." He said after a while, but stopped.

"Think what?"

"I think. I think I'm a girl."

....

"Okay."

"...Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"That's.... you're fine with it?"

"Of course," Agatha scoffed, pushing Andy's hair back again, finger tapping against his forehead gently, "I love you because you're Andy, not because you were born a boy."

"Oh," Andy said, glancing up at her through thick lashes, "Thank you, Aggie. I love you."

"Love you too."

 

\------

 

"You have your passport?"

"Yes, Andi."

"Purse?"

"Yes, love."

"Wallet? Keys? Phone?"

"Yes, yes, and yes." Agatha sighed, smiling at her. "I'm fine. It's going to be fine."

"Is it?" Andi huffed, pushing her hair back behind her shoulders. It was getting really long now. Agatha loved it. She like to brush it for her, leaning over to whisper in her ear and make her giggle. "You're only going across the world to visit your ex-boyfriend."

"And my best friend! And it's not just across the world, it's home."

At that, Andi's face fell.

Agatha backtracked, "No no, you know what I mean.. This is home now, but that's where I grew up. I miss it, no matter how much I love it here."

"I understand." Andi nodded, smiling hesitantly. "I'm gonna miss you..."

"I'm gonna miss you too. It's only three days though, love. And next time, you'll come with me, right?"

"Right." She giggled, leaning in to kiss Agatha on the cheek. "Love you."

 

\------

 

Seeing Simon was... nice. She didn't realize how much she missed him until he was hugging her and she was enveloped wth that evergreen-and-scones smell of his.

Surprisingly, she enjoyed seeing Basil too. He looked happier, fuller, more soft around the edges.

Penny seemed comfortable too, relaxed into their new life. A life she was back to becoming a part of, apparently.

She'd been off the plane for six minutes, and already she had eighteen texts from Simon and a call from Penny. Clingy idiots.

She smiled.

 

\------

 

 _Just like the seed_  
I don't know where to go  
Through dirt and shadow, I grow  
I'm reaching light through the struggle  
Just like the seed  
I'm chasing the wonder  
I unravel myself  
All in slow motion

 

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts??? please do share!!!! i read EVERY comment!!!!
> 
> have a nice tuesday babes


End file.
